Combining cigar cutters with lighters is known in the art. Such devices typically have awkward configurations, however, because cigar cutters include cutting edges and moving pieces and thus do not complement the shape of lighters. As a result, such devices may be awkward to handle and use. Additionally, the cigar cutters are typically exposed even when they are not being used, which may present many problems. For example, because it is exposed, a cigar cutter encounters moisture, dirt, dust or other undesirable matter which will affect the effectiveness as well as the lifespan of the cigar cutter. Additionally, because it includes at least one moving part and a cutting edge, a cigar cutter often presents safety concerns.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination lighter and cigar cutter having a neat and compact appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination lighter and cigar cutter wherein the cigar cutter can be slid from a housed position to a cutting position and can be releasably locked in the cutting position.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a device wherein the cigar cutter is substantially concealed within the body of the lighter when the cigar cutter is in the housed position.